


Can you feel this?

by Marxpng



Series: Fictober18 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fictober 2018, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Beerus teaches Sariel how to channel her energy and ki as one of the lessons to control her powers





	Can you feel this?

“Can you feel this?” Beerus asked placing one hand on Sariel’s chest who closed her eyes trying to channel her energy as part of today’s lesson the God of Destruction watched Sariel lifting his hand off her chest and placed them behind his back.

‘Now then channel you’re energy it is very important to channel it along with your ki if you have hopes to control your powers and isn’t that why you asked me to be you’re instructor Sariel?” He asked as Sariel took a deep breath and opened her eyes she moved her hands to her sand, Beerus watched curiously seconds later she moved her hands forward firing a red beam that Beerus dodged and watched it hit a mountain.

“Did… Did I do that…?” Spoke an amazed Sariel blinking her eyes turning her head to Beerus who stared back at Sariel a small smile then appeared on his face as he gave Sariel a pat on the head. “Well, done Sariel you are improving each day and getting closer into controlling your powers that is something you should be proud of.” he congratulated Sariel closing his eyes happily before began to float off with Sariel quickly following.

“Come now let’s go meet up with Whis and have ourselves a wonderful Ice Cream Sundae people from Earth enjoy!” Announced a happy sounding Beerus.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im just gonna post my fictober stuff here! so apologies for the same


End file.
